


Randomness

by Mudkipzuniverse



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudkipzuniverse/pseuds/Mudkipzuniverse





	Randomness

Me: (has on red Ray-Bandz glasses, reading a book)

Bill: (puts head on my shoulder) What are ya reading?

Me: A book

Bill: What kind of book?

Me: This kind

Bill: I like your glasses

Me: Ummmm, ok?

Bill: I like your face

Me: ...

Bill: I like you- (is hit with book)

Me: I like it when you shut up (gets up and walks into room, locking door)

Bill: (rubs nose) That went well...

Dipper: (was standing there the whole time) Yeah, reeeeaaaaal smooth Bill

Bill: Why thank you Pine Tree

Dipper: (walks away)


End file.
